


Rock and Roll

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [61]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo plays with his food.
Relationships: Barbara Bach/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Rock and Roll

Finally, a waiter placed a basket of bread on Ringo and Barbara’s table. “Now we’re talking,” Ringo said, dropping Barbara’s hand to grab a roll.

Barbara was about to take one when she noticed a glint in Ringo’s eye and a butter knife in his hand.

“Pardon me,” Ringo said, stealing Barbara’s knife and using them to tap out a beat on his bread.

“What on earth are you doing?”

Ringo grinned. “Drum _roll_.”

The joke was awful, but with the adorable way Ringo’s eyes squinted and his mouth hung open from laughing, Barbara would gladly listen to a million. 

**Author's Note:**

> Barbara needs more love. 
> 
> (Also do you like my puns in the title and summary? I'm a little too proud of myself. Heh.)


End file.
